XVIDEOS
by PATITO FANFICS
Summary: Todo cambia para Bella Swan cuando descubre que un vídeo porno casero, que filmó hace tiempo con su ex novio Edward Cullen, ha sido publicado en facebook. UA/Todos humanos.
1. El video de la discordia

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Sólo los tomo prestados para jugar.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **EL VIDEO DE LA DISCORDIA**

Cuando miré la pantalla de mi laptop sentí un retortijón tan fuerte en la boca del estómago. Sólo comparable con un fuerte puñetazo. No podía dar crédito a mis ojos. Me habían etiquetado en un video. Y no cualquier video… ¡Por dios! Ese video debió ser borrado. ¡Él lo prometió!

Maldito Edward Cullen, mil veces maldito. Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, si lo tuviera delante de mí lo apuñalaría, cortaría sus pedacito y se lo daría a los perros salvajes.

Abrí temerosa la reproducción y lo paré cinco segundos después. ¡Yo lo mato! ¡Le corto el pito!

Tomé el celular, mis manos temblaban, sentía el sabor amargo de la bilis que empezaba a segregar. Ya no lo tenía entre mis contactos, el cabrón cambió su número hace tiempo.

— ¡Alice!— grité en cuanto me contestó.

— ¿Bella?

—Soy yo, necesito el número de Edward en este momento— pedí sin siquiera saludar.

—Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias. No sé si deba darte su número ya pasó tiempo ¿No? Creo que están mejor cada uno por su lado…

—No pienso volver con el puto de tu hermano, necesito que me explique porqué subió un video privado, nuestro ¡Al Facebook!— mis dedos aún temblaban en el teclado de mi lap. ¿Qué debo hacer? Primero un pantallazo, luego la denuncia a Mark Zuckerberg. Lleva dos horas colgado y varios vistos. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Tiene el like de Charlie!

— ¿Qué? ¿Edward hizo eso?

—No sé quién mierda sea Jessica Stanley pero ese video lo tenía Edward me juró que lo iba a borrar, yo eliminé los míos de mi celular. Sólo Edward pudo hacer esto.

—Jessica es la novia de Edward— me dijo suavemente.

—Dame su número Alice, necesito que tu hermano responda por esto.

Apenas tuve el maldito número marqué. Tuve que insistir 15 veces para que me conteste.

— ¿Diga?— se oía como si recién se despertara, por Dios recién eran las once de la noche.

— ¡Edward Cullen!— grité furiosa.

— ¿Quién habla?— parecía asustado.

—Soy Bella, idiota. No me importa lo que estés haciendo, ¡en este instante le pides a la puta de tu novia que borre ese video que subió!—volví a gritar.

— ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?— respondió molesto.

—Tú me prometiste que borrarías todos nuestros video ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿Que videos?

—Esos videos que nos hicimos cogiendo, imbécil.

—Párale al insulto ¿Si? Que yo no te he hecho nada.

— ¿Nada? ¿Entonces porque uno de nuestros videos follando en la sala de tu casa está en Facebook?

— ¿Qué? Estás loca

—No estoy loca, aún no. Pero si te veo puedo cometer un crimen. ¡Si no me crees abre tu Facebook!

—Eso estoy haciendo— contestó.

—Ángela me etiquetó, está a nombre de Jessica Stanley.

—Ya abrió mi cuenta…

— ¡Date prisa!— exigí.

—No veo a Jessica por ningún lado. Creo que cerró su cuenta.

—O te bloqueó. ¿No tienes otra cuenta de face?

—No. Apenas entro cuando me acuerdo o me tomo una foto buena.

— ¿Cómo no vas a tener otra cuenta de face?

— ¡Pues no la tengo! ¿Para qué quiero dos? ¿Tu cuantas tienes?

—Tengo tres— Respiré hondo pensando en cómo hacer para que lo viera. –Dame un minuto, voy a ver si puedo facilitarte una.

Además de mi cuenta personal tengo una de fandom, que sólo uso para hablar de mis obsesiones, series, películas, libros. Pero allí figuro como Bella Grey Emerson. Tendrá que ser esa porque la otra es para grupos de adultos, literatura erótica y cybersexo. Me llamo Bati Dora, ni de coña le doy esa.

—Ya lo tengo, escribe esto en email: Bellabonita . Y la contraseña es: forever

— ¿Bella bonita?— sentí que sonreía. Cómo si lo tuviera a mi lado.

— ¿Apúrate sí?— gruñí. –Te voy a etiquetar.

—Ya abrió. Tienes varios mensajes y solicitudes…

— ¡Deja mis mensajes! ¡Mira la última etiqueta!

—Qué carácter, me levantas casi a media noche del domingo y me gritoneas.

— ¡Esto es tu puta culpa Edward!— grité.

—Dios… —es todo lo que dijo.

— ¿Ya lo viste?

— ¡Me cago en la puta! ¿Qué le pasa? Yo nunca le he prestado mi celular…

— ¿Por qué no los borraste?— pregunté furiosa.

—No sé carajo, no sé. Son cosas personales, no pueden estar allí. ¡Coño etiquetó a un compañero de la oficina!— gritó.

—Charlie le dio like— dije desanimada.

— ¡Oh no! ¿Tu papá?— contestó, furioso. –Dame unos minutos voy a llamar a Jessica, te llamo apenas tenga noticias.

—Pero…— no pude decirle que cierre mi face. Malditos hijos de su fruta madre. Hace un año que no sé de Edward y tengo que volver a escuchar su voz por algo tan repugnante.

Me recosté esperando su llamada y me quedé dormida imaginando cómo iba a golpearlo a él y a la puta de su novia.

Lo odio.

¡Odio a ese maldito bastardo culero!

Un fuerte ruido me despertó, era el celular que estaba en volumen más alto.

—Bella, tenemos un problema— dijo jadeando.

— ¿Tenemos? Eso es mucha gente. La que tiene un problema es la puta esa con la que sales, donde yo la vea, te juro que la mato— dije furiosa.

—No encuentro a Jane, no me contesta el celular, ni en su casa. Llamé a su hermana y dice que está con su confesor.

—Dame la dirección de tu novia. ¡Yo la mato Edward! No me importa hacer un escándalo. ¿Sabes todos los líos que puede generar esto? ¿Eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta? ¡Soy profesora, Edward! Ah y si te despiden bien merecido te lo tienes por estúpido. ¿Por qué no borraste esos malditos videos?— grité.

—Eran de mi uso personal ¿Si? No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

— ¿Cómo que de tu uso personal?— otra vez me colgó y no pude acabar de maldecirlo. ¿Su uso personal? Una idea obscena entró a mi mente. ¿Acaso él los usa para…? ¡Qué asco! Creo que vomitaré.

Le llamé a Charlie, no sabía cómo tratarlo con mi padre. La reprimenda que me iba a caer. Qué bueno que mamá no vive en este estado. Papá me contestó apenas timbró.

—Su pongo que ya lo viste— dijo incómodo.

—No es mi culpa papá, de esto no puedes acusarme.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre filmarte haciendo esas cosas? ¡Creí que eras una muchacha decente!

—Fue cuando estaba con Edward…— gemí.

— ¿Por qué te dejaste filmar?

—Éramos pareja papá, solo nos hicimos cuatro videos y algunas fotos. ¡Todo el mundo lo hace!

— ¿Y porque todos lo hacen tú también? ¿No querías quedarte atrás o qué? Tú madre y yo nunca hicimos algo parecido.

—Porque en esa época no tenías celular con cámara— comenté intentando hacerme la graciosa.

—Bella, tu abuela lo vio— dijo desesperado.

—¿Qué?— grité asustada.

—Le estaba ensañando a manejar su nueva tableta y la deje con mi cuenta abierta para que mire videos de animales a los que siempre le doy like.

— ¿Que dijo?— pregunté aterrada. Yo soy la niña consentida de mi abuelita, no quiero que me vea feo.

—Pues me ha gritado mucho diciéndome que no supe educarte.

—Lo siento.

—Lo vas a sentir más cuando te eche el sermón. Yo no voy a decirte más cosas, suficiente tendrás con la vergüenza. ¿Quieres denunciar a esa Jessica?

— ¡Quiero descuartizarla! Pero está bien una denuncia para empezar – dije para que mi viejo no se preocupe, pero en cuanto conozca a esa zorra…. –¡Tengo que ir mañana a la delegación?— pregunté.

—Sí, ven por la mañana. Además ése no fue el único video que subió. Hubieron dos más esta tarde pero fueron borrados porque estuve denunciando en el face.

—Me cago en la…

— ¡Esa boca niña!

— ¡Fue esa Jessica Stanley! Es la nueva novia de Edward, papá. Te juro que no tuve nada que ver, yo borré de mi celular los videos, ha sido Edward quien no los borró y ahora esa perra los ha usado para…

—Te veo mañana— me exigió.

El siguiente día lo primero que hice fue revisar si el video seguía allí pero ya no estaba. No sé a qué hora lo borraron pero tampoco podía entrar a ver si esa Jessica había vuelto a subirlo porque no la tenía en contactos. Me armé de valor y le escribí un mensaje muy amenazante.

" _Sé quién eres, sé dónde vives, cuando te vea me las vas a pagar, perra. Borra mis videos de una puta vez o te demando"_ escribí y envié.

Me fui a alistar para ir al trabajo, soy profesora temporal en una secundaria. Sólo espero que ninguno de mis alumnos haya visto esos videos. ¡Por favor diosito que no los hayan visto!

Estaba saliendo cuando vi que tenía un mensaje.

" _Eres una ramera y yo no me rebajo a pelearme con una meretriz, el mundo va a saber lo que tú haces. ¡Mesalina!"_ me contestó la puta novia de Edward,

Me quedé con mi boca abierta. ¿Qué? ¿Pero a esta qué le pasa?

Abrí el google para buscar que es mesalina. Me mandó al Wikipedia, bendito Wiki. _" **Valeria Mesalina** (en latín: Valeria Messalina) (25 d. C. – 48 d. C.) fue hija del cónsul Marco Valerio Mesala Barbado Mesalino y de Domicia Lépida Menor. Tuvo un hermano llamado Marco Valerio Mesala Corvino, que fue cónsul, y un medio hermano menor llamado Fausto Cornelio Sila Félix."_

Pero eso no me decía nada. ¿Quiso decirme emperatriz? Pero seguí leyendo _"Fue célebre por su belleza y las constantes infidelidades a su esposo, el emperador, con miembros de la nobleza romana, así como con soldados"_ ¿Así que quería decirme infiel?

Volví al google a ver otras opciones. En el diccionario me salió: _Mujer de costumbres inmorales o disolutas, en especial en lo referente al sexo. Prostituta._

¡Maldita furcia, golfa, perra desgraciada! ¡Ay cuando te vea te saco los ojos y te corto los dedos!

Llegué a la escuela furiosa, fui a tomarme un café para serenarme. Pero apenas me vio el director me llamó a su despacho.

—Isabella, lamento esto pero tengo un problema. Ayer recibí un mensaje en cuenta de Facebook— el mundo se me vino encima.

—Por favor señor director. Antes que me diga nada ¿Me permite explicarle?

—Adelante— se cruzó de brazos.

—Anoche fui etiquetada en un video que compartieron en Facebook. La profesora Weber me avisó. Ese video, lo hice hace un año y medio, no lo niego. Fue algo privado con mi novio en ese entonces. Ya hablé con él. La persona que hurtó los videos de su teléfono celular es su actual novia. Y me está atacando sin ninguna razón. Voy a poner una demanda, señor. No expuse mi vida en las redes sociales, le doy mi palabra que yo no tengo culpa en esto— dije intentando que las emociones no me ganaran.

—Bien. Agradezco tu sinceridad. El mensaje que recibí tenía una connotación religiosa muy fuerte, soy cristiano, aunque no fanático pero no abrí el link. No sabía que era un video. Isabella, todos cometemos errores pero nadie tiene el derecho a juzgarnos. Yo no haré nada si esto no se hace público o genera un escándalo. Denúncialo ya, porque si ese video llega a los ojos de los miembros de la junta de padres, o peor, de los alumnos, allí sí tendremos serios problemas— me advirtió.

—Lo sé, apenas acabe mi horario iré a la policía— dije apenada.

—Toma las dos primeras horas y haz la denuncia de inmediato, yo te sustituyo.

—Gracias señor, iré ahora mismo. Muchas gracias por apoyarme— dije a punto de llorar. En verdad que ese hombre era muy caballero, pero no imaginé que fuera tan comprensivo.

Cuando llegué a la estación de policía Charlie me recibió de malas.

—Parece que la amiga de Edward le envió los videos a mucha gente—dijo apenas entré a sus despacho.

—Hola papá. ¡No me digas eso!— me hundí en mi silla sintiéndome mierda.

—Le llegó a tu madre ¿No te ha llamado?— me fijé en mi Iphone, tenía 12 llamadas perdidas de Renée y 4 de Edward. 8 mensajes de texto.

—Creo que sí.

—He estado consultando con el equipo de delitos cibernéticos, ya han dado con la dirección remota de la mujer que subió el video. Tienes que hacer una demanda por daño moral pero obviamente si esto pasa a un juez la evidencia será pública— se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Ósea que esos videos pueden hacerse públicos?

—Ya son públicos Bella. No sólo están en el Facebook. Mi especialista rastreó en una cuenta de instagram y en dos blogs que llevan tu nombre.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es una perra! Mira lo que me escribió papá— dije mostrándole mis mensajes de face. –Y se lo envió también al director de mi escuela— dije desmoralizada.

—Vas a tener que ser fuerte Bella, ve con McCarty a hacer la denuncia ¿Si? Y ya no mantengas contacto con la agresora. Mucho menos la amenaces. Cullen tiene que venir también a apoyar tu demanda— me dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— refunfuñé.

—Porque está implicado en esto. Si no lo hace, bien podrías acusarle de estar involucrado. Dile que si no viene hoy mismo pondrás su nombre en la demanda— me guiñó un ojo. Bueno, volver a ver a Edward no me daba alegría, no en esta circunstancia. Le marqué apenas salí de la oficina de Charlie.

—Hola Bella— saludó.

—Estoy en este momento poniendo la demanda contra tu novia. Charlie exige que vengas a apoyarla con tu testimonio— dije más tranquila.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? Bella, ya hablé con ella. Está arrepentida. Fue un arranque de celos, encontró los videos y se los reenvió ella misma a su cuenta. Su hermana los vio y como es de la iglesia bíblica…

— ¡Claro que no está arrepentida! Me envió un mensaje hace menos de una hora llamándome mesalina, ramera y prostituta.

—Quizás fue su hermana…

—Edward si no me apoyas en la demanda, te pondré como involucrado porque los videos salieron de tu celular. Así que tú decide de qué parte te pones.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a demandar también?

— Tienes el día de hoy para acercarte a la delegación, ya rastrearon el IP de la puta de Jessica, hasta hizo dos blogs con mi nombre y una cuenta en instan para divulgar los videos. Eso es acoso, cyberbullying o como quieras llamarle. ¡Además envió los videos al director de mi escuela, a mi mamá y no sé a cuanta gente más!

—Iré. Pero quiero que me muestren lo que dices primero— advirtió.

—Has lo que quieras Edward. Ya me tiene sin cuidado siempre fuiste un cagón pendejo. Apoya a esa zorra, nos vemos en el juicio— le colgué. No iba a ponerme a discutir con ese maricón. Quisiera recordar ahora porque nos separamos pero no encuentro una razón válida para poder aferrarme a ella y odiarlo a gusto.

¿Por qué fue que terminamos? Ya ni me acuerdo, tuvimos muchas pequeñas peleas que nos fueron alejando. Que si mis horarios o los suyos, su mamá que no dejaba de llamarlo hasta cuando estábamos haciendo el amor. Su amigo James que intentó ligar conmigo en una fiesta y me puso una mano en el trasero. Fueron muchos factores que causaron que nos alejáramos y luego un día dejé de llamarle, él no insistió y el orgullo ganó. Pero nunca dijimos hasta aquí, sólo hicimos borrón y cuenta nueva.

* * *

 _ **Holis, aquí estoy con otra locura pero es corta, que no cunda el pánico jajaja. No más de cuatro capítulo. ¿Qué opinan de hacerse videos caseros íntimos? ¿Lo han hecho en la calentura del momento?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_

 _ **PATITO**_


	2. Recordando

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Sólo los tomo prestados para jugar.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **RECORDANDO**

Tuve que hacerme otra cuenta de Facebook con un nombre parecido al de una amiga de Jessica. "Killie Mallory" era mi nuevo nombre de facilona cabeza hueca. Luego de asegurarme que más de tres amigos de esa tal Jessica me aceptaran, le envié solicitud. Aún en contra de las indicaciones de mi padre, de mantenerme alejada de esa perra, necesitaba ver que pendejadas publicaba sobre mí. Quién era ella, qué hacía, dónde vivía, sus amigos, sus familiares. Necesitaba que la muy puta me abriera su vida para poder ver cómo la podía vencer.

Porque esta agresión no se la perdono. Me dirán vengativa, rencorosa, lo que quieran. Pero la voy a destruir. Como que me llamo Isabella Swan le voy a hacer pagar lo que me ha hecho y lo que me siga haciendo. Algo me dice que está celosa e intenta desacreditarme, hundirme y hacerme quedar mal ante los ojos de todos mis conocidos y familiares. Le va a salir caro su jueguito.

Durante todo el día estuve ideando formas de cómo podía hacerle la vida imposible a esa mujercita, no porque sintiera celos de ella, no me importa si incluso se casa con el sub normal de Edward. Pero se ha metido conmigo, no le hice nada, ni la conozco, ni ella a mí. Esto ha sido gratis, me ha tomado odio gratis.

En la tarde le llamé a papá para preguntarle cómo iba todo.

—McCarty ya comprobó que la dirección de IP es de acá de Forks. De un pastor de una iglesia cristiana, la línea sin embargo le pertenece a su hija Jane Stanley. Ella es secretaria en la maderera Merril & Ring, desde allí también fueron subidos tres videos a una página pornográfica.

— ¿Son mi videos?— pregunté colérica. Maldita puta, la hermana.

—Sí. Lo he comprobado.

—Dame la página papá por favor, tengo que verlo— rogué.

—No. Deja eso en nuestras manos, la demanda seguirá su curso, para mañana tendremos bloqueada esa cuenta, sin embargo no sé quién más pueda haber bajado los videos, pueden seguirse propagando hija, esto es como echar las manos al agua e intentar pescar.

—Está bien papá, confío en ti— crucé mis dedos por mentirosa. Yo sabía quién podría darme la dirección de la página donde buscar mis videos.

—Cullen vino a verme— añadió Charlie.

— ¿Y? ¿Comprobó que su noviecita fue quien subió los videos?

—Si pero no hablé con él sino con su padre.

— ¿Con el doctor Carlisle?— él fue el último Cullen que he visto, cuando acompañé a una de mis alumnas que rodó por las escaleras en la escuela.

—Sí. Su hijo ha tenido problemas en su trabajo por lo del video, creo que a sus compañeros les pareció una buena broma pasárselos por wasap watspad algo así. ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó.

— ¿No tienes whatsapp papá?— pregunté desmoralizada al saber que mis videos privados estaba siendo vistos por más gente.

—Eh... no Bella, intenté hacerme uno pero el celular no lo entiendo. Solo sé usar los juegos— se excusó.

—Entonces se lo están pasando entre sus amigos...

—Sí pero ese no es el problema, su jefe es el concejal Whitlock— me confirmó.

— ¿Edward no es administrador?— pregunté, según recuerdo él estaba haciendo su tesis sobre las inversiones madereras cuando nos separamos.

—Administra un lodge que abrió hace poco, de camino a La Push. Pero eso un negocio de la comunidad y no quieren que ningún miembro tenga problemas.

—Entiendo, el director de mi escuela también se puso así, me dijo que si esto genera un escándalo, me pueden echar— dije triste.

—No pueden Bella, tú eres la agraviada, has demandado, esto tendrá un fin y los culpables van a ser castigados. Están dañando tu moral, no tengas miedo— sentí como si me abrazara y me recargué en mi sofá para sentirme protegida.

Al día siguiente en mi descanso miré que tenía varias llamadas perdidas, cuatro de ellas de un mismo número que también me dejó un mensaje.

 _"Bella, por favor si lees esto comunícate conmigo, es importante. Esme C."_

La madre de Edward me había llamado ¿Qué querría de mí? Me dio curiosidad y le marqué.

— ¿Señora Esme?— pregunté cuando contestó.

—Hola Bella, perdona que haya sido tan insistente— respondió algo apenada.

—Sí, dígame ¿Hay algún problema?

—Bella, a Edward lo han despedido de su empleo, no quiero ser mala hija pero, no sigas con esa demanda— sollozó.

—Lo siento señora pero no creo que lo hayan echado por mi demanda, debió ser porque según mi padre averiguó, sus amigos se estaban pasando los videos por whatsapp. Eso no es culpa mía y tampoco que se estén divulgando— dije muy seria.

—He hablado con Jessica y me ha dicho que todo fue un error, que su hermana Jane fue quien los subía pero ya los retiró todos. Quizás tu denuncia está haciendo más lío en esto...

—Ella es la culpable y no es un error, me ha insultado en mi Facebook, me llama prostituta por haberme hecho ese video. Yo quiero que me lo diga a la cara porque no tengo nada que ver en su relación con Edward.

—Bella yo no quiero más problemas...

—Yo tampoco pero ella me atacó, ahora va a tener que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Procederé legalmente hasta las últimas consecuencias— dije molesta.

—Bella yo sé que no es tu culpa pero ¿Podríamos hacer como que no pasó nada? Jane y Jessica se disculparán públicamente si quieres...

— ¡Sí pasó! También me han amenazado con echarme de mi empleo si hay escándalo ¿Usted qué haría?

—Entiendo. ¿Cómo pudieron Edward y tú...?

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Nos culpa a nosotros? ¿Por qué no la culpa a ella que robó esos videos del celular de Edward y los publicó para dañarme? ¡Se los envió al director de mi escuela, a mi madre, incluso mi abuela los vio! Yo soy la que tiene más que perder en esto señora Esme, póngase en mi lugar. ¿Qué tal si esto se lo hicieran a Alice? ¿Pensaría igual?

—No claro que no. Pero una señorita no hace...

— ¡Fue de común acuerdo! Lo que hicimos Edward y yo fue porque...

—Lo siento Bella, debo cortar, te llamo en otro momento— dijo antes de colgarme.

Nunca le caí bien, ni cuando salía con su querido hijito. ¿Por qué todas las suegras son así?

No pasó más de diez minutos mi celular volvió a sonar. Era Edward.

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunté molesta. Suficiente tengo con tener que soportar saber que estoy quedando como puta a los ojos de todos Forks para tener que aguantar a Edward.

—Perdona a mi madre por favor— pidió.

—No tengo nada que perdonar, lo hace porque es tu mamaita y ellas son así, salvo la mía— suspiré.

—Me despidieron Bella, mi jefe me puso de patitas en la calle porque algún idiota puso el video en la sala de juntas del concejo—dijo bastante desanimado.

— ¿Qué? Pero no es tu culpa— salté a defenderlo.

—Si lo es, soy un idiota. No me di cuenta de la clase de persona con la que salía, toda esa familia está mal de la cabeza. El señor Stanley quiere sacarme el demonio del cuerpo— dijo con ese acento de cuando hace esfuerzo por no reventar. Recuerdo que cuando pelábamos y yo empezaba a desatar toda mi verborrea y hablaba más rápido que metralleta de Rambo, él me miraba furioso, se sujetaba el puente de la nariz, se jalaba los cabellos, incluso se mordía la mano para no decirme sapos y culebras. Aunque sé que algunas ocasiones sí fui muy perra y recibí sus palabras duras.

—Bueno mi papá quería pegarte un par de tiros también— bromeé intentando suavizar la conversación.

—No, en serio me quiere exorcizar. Dice que tengo el demonio de la lujuria dentro y que este domingo debo ir a su ministerio para limpiar mi alma— sus palabras parecían desesperadas.

—Oye, no hicimos nada malo. En su momento... ¿Nos divertimos no? Lo pasamos bien— dije para alegrarlo.

—Masque bien, aunque en el video que hicimos en tu casa creo que se nos pasó la mano— pude sentir su sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál? Perdona pero no los he vuelto a ver y los borré hace tiempo.

—Ese donde rompimos tu cama— contuvo una carcajada.

—Tú siempre te sentiste un súper hombre por eso pero la verdad es que esa cama era más vieja que mi abuelita y tenía las patas delgaditas, sólo se quebraron. ¡Pero ni eso te detuvo!— dije recordando cuando estábamos dándole duro al furor del momento y sentí que mi pobre cama vintage-reciclada se partió por la mitad.

—Estaba a punto Bella, ni aunque hubiera pasado un terremoto me habría detenido— soltó una carcajada ahogada.

— ¡Pero mi cabecita dio contra la pared! ¡Bruto!— dije llevando mi mano al golpe que hace mucho me di.

— ¿Por eso gritaste así?— su carcajada fue algo delicioso. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron a más no poder. ¿Por qué podía sentirme así aún ahora?

—En parte— dije haciéndome la indignada. – ¿Ya vez que fue el dolor y no tú quien me hizo chillar?

—No es cierto, te lo inventas chiquita. Además luego ni siquiera te sobaste la cabeza, te quedaste dormida, yo apagué la cámara y acomodé la cama rota mientras tu seguiste roncando— dijo sin pensar en que me había vuelto a llamar "chiquita" como era su costumbre. Mi corazón se aceleró y por primera vez en más de año y medio, dejé de sentir aquel fastidio por él. No mucho después de ese último video que nos hicimos empezaron los problemas por nuestros horarios. Yo entré a practicar, me cambié al turno de la noche, él tenía que ir los fines de semana a las extractoras de madera y no podíamos vernos. Luego nos alejamos y dejamos de hablarnos, lo cual llegó a separarnos. Tontamente usé como lema esa frase de _"Si no te busca es que no le importas"_.

—Yo no ronco— dije triste por volver a recordar aquellas cosas y no poder hacer nada al respecto. No se puede volver el tiempo atrás ni corregir los errores cuando las cosas ya fracasaron.

— ¿Cómo va la demanda?— preguntó para cambiar de tema, lo cual agradecí.

—Charlie dice que subieron esos videos a un canal porno. Intento averiguar a cual. Fueron subidos desde el servidor de la maderera Merril & Ring...

— ¡Conozco esa maderera!— dijo impaciente. –Mi amigo Alec trabaja allí— se oía animado.

—Oye ¿Tus amigos se están pasando nuestros videos por whatsapp?— pregunté molesta recordando lo que mi papá me dijo.

—Sí, son unos malditos bastardos, sus bromas hicieron que me despidieran— dijo furioso.

— ¿Y si no fueron sólo celos? ¿Te llevas bien con Jane, la hermana de Jessica?

—Eh... algo ¿Por?— dijo nervioso. Allí había gato encerrado.

—Sé sincero Edward— exigí.

—Mira Bella, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca ¿Sí? Tuve un desliz con Jane en una fiesta, no pasó a mayores. Ella me buscó...

— ¡Ay por favor! Por qué siempre dicen eso, cómo si todas las mujeres estuviéramos urgidas.

— ¿Si? Pues no soy yo quien se la pasa mirando mi entrepierna cada vez que voy a su casa. ¡Me deja mensajitos perfumados con citas bíblicas!— solté una carcajada sonora al escuchar eso. No podía creerlo.

— ¿Y qué dicen? _¡Venga mi amado a su jardín y coma sus preciosas frutas!_ — improvisé un texto bíblico que recordé y lo dije de forma muy teatral. Edward soltó una estruendosa carcajada, tuve que esperar que su ataque de risa pasara para poder escuchar su respuesta.

—Te pasas Bella, sigues tan loca como siempre.

—Y tu tan presa de las zorrillitas. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Manoseaste sus frutas debajo de algún manzano?

—Algo así— su tono decayó un poco. —Sólo fueron un par de besos apasionados no pasó a más. Creo que es ella quien está armando este escándalo. Y lo siento mucho. Lamento que te haya inmiscuido, que esos videos se hayan hecho públicos.

—Bueno a lo hecho pecho. ¿Estamos del mismo lado no? A los dos nos están cagando, así que hay que desenmascararla.

—Yo voy a salir este fin de semana, me voy a Port Ángeles a buscar empleo. Acá me están viendo chueco, me harté de Forks— dijo volviendo a su mal humor.

—Una cosa más antes que te vayas, exijo que averigües en que canal porno están nuestros videos— pedí.

— ¡Oh no Bella! No quiero que mi lap se llene de gusanos otra vez. Hace meses que no tengo problemas de esos.

— ¿Ya no miras porno?— pregunté insidiosa.

— ¡No! El único porno que tenía eran nuestros videos pero me los borraron, maldita Jessica— dijo molesto.

— ¡No entiendo porque no los borraste antes!— dije renegando.

— Tú sabes, la soledad...

— ¿Cuál soledad, mentiroso? ¿Acaso no te acuestas con una de las hijas del reverendo y manoseas a la otra?— dije fastidiada.

— ¡No me he acostado con ninguna! Mi madre estuvo trabajando en esa iglesia, yo iba a buscarla porque me quedaba de camino en las tardes, así fue como conocí a los Stanley.

— ¡Oh sí! Y yo soy virgen— murmuré.

—Ninguna de esas niñas me va a dar el tesorito sin matrimonio. Puede que se dejen llevar pero tienen a su padre cuidando sus pasos. Me di cuenta de eso cuando ya era tarde— reclamó.

— ¿Usan sus anillos de castidad? Awww qué romántico.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues es algo que me parece decente, si tuviera una hija me gustaría educarla así.

—Es porque eres un celoso enfermo. Doble moral, hasta me rogaste hacernos esos videos. ¿Y ahora te gustan virginales?— me reí.

—No responderé eso. Bueno, sólo quería disculparme por la llamada de mi madre. Y por lo que tengas que pasar en estos días, no te lo mereces. Y tienes razón, no hicimos nada malo, nos amábamos y éramos muy felices. Cuando te pedí hacernos esos videos fue porque quería atrapar ese tiempo, aunque sea un trozo. No pensé que causaría tantos problemas— dijo desanimado.

—No importa, no me arrepiento de eso. Seguiré adelante con la demanda, si esto va a juicio ¿Me ayudarás?— pregunté.

—Dalo por descontado, si tengo que ponerme de parte de alguien será de la tuya. Nos hablamos Bella, cuídate.

—Igual, maneja con cuidado— aconsejé.

—Iré en bus, no tengo ganas de manejar de noche. Nos vemos— colgué antes de arrepentirme.

¡Ay Edward! Yo tampoco he podido encontrar a alguien más que logre arrancarme tus recuerdos.

* * *

 ** _Edward se quedó sin trabajo ¿Le pasará lo mismo a Bella? ¿Qué hay detrás de este lío?_**

 ** _Gracias por leer_**

 ** _PATITO_**


End file.
